Junk Wars: The End...... Or Not!
Junk Wars: The End On November 14th, 2011, Antic Entertainment has decided to shut down junk wars once and for all. This disapoints many Junk Wars players and make them wonder why Antic does not sell the game. But The purpose of the page is to get Antic to either sell the game or start upkeeping it. To post, all you have to do is click on the edit, and start typeing under the other respones and use the same format. Please leave your JB username,rank,favortie thing about the game, what you liked and didnt like, and why Antic should keep up the game, or just leave a comment about the game shutting down with your JW username and PLEASE make sure you click the blue PUBLISH button on the right side when you are done Antic's Comment On The End The End! But Not Really And Junk Wars Is Still Alive Dear Players, Junk Wars will be closing its doors on November 14th for good. We are simply not able to keep the servers running with the current user base support. It has been a long and fun journey, and we are sad that we have to take this decision. We do encourage you to go check out our new game instead, called Platoonz, currently available on Kongregate.com. Best Regards, Antic Entertainment Player Comments Username: Thisman1 Rank: '''58 '''Comment: This game was the best mmo game i have ever found out there. It REALLY ticks me off that Antic is shutting it down. I treid plantoonz, and its not a great game..... so i say why shut down this game Antic? It was starting to get popular on Kongregate and could have made the game one of the best mmo's out there. So i really hpe Antic rethinks this decision. People Who I Had Great Times With: '''Contender, Johnscreed, Rezdawg, Domracer,Despairl, Pitty8778, Frenzykiller250, and Pwn '''Comment on them NOT shutting the game down: '''Thank you Antic, i hope you end up impoving the game '''Username: Jamie980 Rank:who cares Comment: My firs reall addictive online game. Loved the gameplay and the great community so sad to see it go. It has its days of being very popular but sadly moves were not taken to keep this going as Antic are and always have been a small compny. At least they are saving and archiving all player data so if they can find a buyer we may all play again. P.S goodbye to all those great guys and all the laughs we had in the old community. Such great days thanks for it all and to name a few Arsenus,Wrmonger, killerpudding, K2J2 just to name a few many more sorry if I missed you, you know whoyou ar,e thanks guys. username joejoeseph 2015 now and i still miss junk wars oh how i wish i could play just one more time. Username: Arsenus LVL: 175 Comment: Too bad, what a shame, It is/was a really fun game. I hope it survives in some way, it has great potential, a great setting and a great community. Too bad the wiki will be useless soon ;) Oh, and Platoonz is lame! Username: Hic142 LVL: 36 Comment: This wasn't the first good mmo ive played but it was definitely one of the best. Other than a few annoying glitchest the game was great. Also, the community was one of the nicest ive ever seen. Thanks for all the great times: rezdawgg/chaoz420, Johannscreed/EnvisionRed, pitty8778, kaden123drake, superT6, IgnatiusX and ShapeShifter654, Arsenus And lastly: 'thanks for creating this amazing wiki:' Tehno_lord, and those who contributed: Arsenus, garde123, Corvax, lockeness, Deedle, Beregorn, etc etc. Usermane: 'Garde123 '''LVL: '>100, <200, <150, <125, <115 '''Comment: '''AW HEYULL NO. username:pwnzorman r u going to add new stuff? Hey all, I want to inform everyone that we've decided NOT to shut down Junk for the time being. Instead we are going to do our best to reduce the hosting costs. We apologize for the distress it caused, and we encourage and appreciate any continuation of support from you guys as it still needs to pay for its hosting costs! Happy Battling! This game has been shutdown. '''Username: ShawnKazi Rank: 129 Comment: oh well !